1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipole high-frequency coaxial connector mainly suitable for connection to an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning high-frequency connectors, 1.5 GHz band-compatible connectors for coaxial cables are conventionally known as connectors for AM/FM band frequencies and television band frequencies. As their types, unipole (1-pin) connectors and multipole (multi-pin) connectors such as the one shown in a related art patent document are known.
In digital communication which will become widespread in the future, a frequency band of 3 GHz to 4 GHz which is higher than ordinary AM/FM analog radio or television frequency bands is used. This applies not only to consumer communications equipment but also to vehicle-mounted antennas. For example, satellite antennas, mobile telephone antennas, and GPS antennas are also used at the high-frequency band of 3 GHz to 4 GHz.
In the connection of such a digital antenna, a connector compatible with a high frequency band is indispensable. Moreover, a satellite antenna requires two-pole outputs of a ground wave and a satellite wave, and a mobile telephone antenna requires two-pole outputs of personal mobile communication and a digital cellular or analog cellular telephone system. However, it has been impossible for the related art technique to be used in a compatible manner.
As a countermeasure for this problem, as shown in FIG. 10, coaxial cables connected to each antenna are respectively connected to 1-pin type unipole connectors C and D, which are in turn connected to an unillustrated pair of unipole connectors. However, there have been problems in that a wiring of the system becomes complex, that a connection operation involves time and trouble, and that a cost becomes high.